BaekYeol is Not Real
by Azura Eve
Summary: [CHANBAEK/YAOI] [OneShoot/Completed] Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu tidak nyata. / Review please. Learn to respect others hardwork, minna-san :)


**BaekYeol? They Aren't Real!**

_**[Revised Ver. of BaekYeol is Not Real]**_

**.**

Long OneShoot; Kinda Drabble; Pluffy (facts followed)

T (PG-11)

.

.

by

**Az**ura** E**ve

**p/s: [FYI, ori ver. on Sep 28****th**** is forced em to being them revised, sorry for all mistake that I've did]**

**.**

**.**

Happy reading *again*

.

.

#current song; Taylor Swift – 22#

#mood; oops, I'mma forget#

.

Started here…!

**H**ere **w**e **g**o~

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Hmm. Bagaimana menurut pandangan orang lain tentang dua nama itu? Bukankah nama-nama itu terdengar pas dan cocok bila dipasangkan satu sama lain? Bukankah kedua nama itu terdengar lebih enak jika disebut secara berurutan, atau kalau ingin dibalik pun, arti harfiahnya akan tetap sama. Benar begitu?

Sekarang perhatikan bila sambungan nama itu dipasang satu sama lain. BaekYeol, misal. _Hangul_ untuk dua pasang nama itu adalah "백열" (BaegYeol). Maknanya dalam tapi tidak menyusahkan. Bisa dibilang artinya "Cahaya Putih/White Heat". Dan bila diterjemahkan maknanya "_Pijaran_", yang itu semua tentang "Cahaya dan Api." Bagus, ya?

Pernahkan memikirkan lebih jauh mengenai dua nama itu? Kalau belum, mari sama-sama menelaahnya. Sekarang, apa itu pijaran? Samakah dengan percik? Tidak, bukan. Rilis lebih mudah lagi. Ya, binar.

Lalu bagaimana hubungannya dengan semua ini? Gampang saja, tanpa cahaya tidak akan pernah ada api.

Itu artinya, tanpa ada Baekhyun, tidak akan pernah pula ada Chanyeol. Pun berlaku untuk kebalikannya.

Tidak ada Baekhyun tentu tidak akan ada Chanyeol. Tidak ada Chanyeol, tidak ada Baekhyun.

Barangkali, di belahan Bumi yang entah mana ada yang begitu menggilai keduanya. Barangkali, di sini ada pula yang membenci mereka. Dan barangkali, ada yang sekaligus memihak mereka namun juga mencemooh. Tapi apa peduli? Yang publik dan dunia ketahui ialah mereka tengah dielukan kini. Siapa—wanita mana akan diam saja ketika bersitatap langsung. Ya, itu dia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bintang muda yang tengah bersinar dalam gelap kancah musik idealistik. Dua sosok berbeda tapi bisa terbilang sama. Dua orang pemuda bertalenta yang tak sengaja dipungut suatu agensi besar untuk dijadikan _trainee _mereka, dan kemudian imbasnya telah mulai dapat dinikmati keduanya. Pundi-pundi _won _banyak mereka kantungi berkat hasil kerja keras sendiri. Binar-binar keartisan melekat di sisi mereka. Dengan tak mengabaikan fakta bahwa di dalamnya terdapat banyak airmata darah bersimbah keringat, di bahu baju mereka dulu.

Namun…, lihatlah mereka sekarang. Mereka, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, adalah penyanyi yang tergabung dalam _boyband _yang sama, yakni EXO.

Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun Byun dan Chanyeol Park.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Sama saja sebenarnya. Itu semua hanya terdiri dari dua partikel nama dibolak-balik untuk satu pelafalan. Walau lidah seseorang terbelit dalam mengucapnya jua, aksara itu akan tetap mematri. Abadi. Dan, artinya akan tetap sama. Sampai kapanpun itu, tetap akan mereka yakini. Bahkan hingga detik ini. Dua nama yang melahirkan satu ujaran semu namun menyenangkan. Klise tapi tak menjemukan. Membuat jenuh namun tidak pernah bosan dirasa. Memabukkan dan bagai candu morfin. Diksi simpel bersyair aneh. Yaitu…, cinta.

Mereka terlibat dalam suatu rona rasa yang rumit disebut cinta. Karena mereka percaya semua yang telah mereka lalui selama ini adalah cinta adanya.

Bahwa ketika salah satu dari dua orang yang sering mengisi dalam hidup, kelak akan terus dipersatukan dalam kehidupan kedua; ketiga; dan kelak yang kekal di alam baka. Pun halnya seperti Chanyeol dan tak lupa Baekhyun.

Lebih dari sekedar kata-kata yang langsung mengilang setelah diucap. Sebab mereka saling mencintai. Setidaknya seperti yang selama ini mereka ketahui.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun selalu akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Setidaknya begitu kata kawan-kawan seperjuangan mereka di grup. Beberapa penggemar labil mereka pun banyak berpendapat setuju. Katanya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu ibarat _moodmaker?_

Namun yang perlu diketahui hanya satu fakta: mereka terus saling sepakat untuk mengatakan bila Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang bermulut banyak. Paling berisik, dan sangat suka membuat masalah baru dalam _dorm_. Tak dinyana, Joonmyeon selaku tetua di antara mereka semualah yang paling getol menerima imbas. Telah ratus—ah, bukan, ribuan bahkan, didengarnya percakapan tidak penting yang berujung pada pertengkaran konyol. Yang pelakunya tak lain ialah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Joonmyeon juga berpendapat bahwa mengurus Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jauh lebih sulit ketimbang mengontrol duo _magnae _dalam grup, Jongin dan Sehun.

Baekhyun yang akan berteriak dengan oktafnya yang melengking di saat Chanyeol terus-terusan menggodanya dengan bilang bahwa laki-laki itu berparas cantik. Sementara di lain waktu dapat tersiar nyaring suara berat ala Chanyeol mengisi penjuru _dorm _kala tangan mungil namun bertenaga milik Baekhyun bertengger apik di kepalanya, melayangkan jitakan. Walau memang dapat ditebak kalau pelaku utamanya, ya, si tinggi Chanyeol. Kalau sudah begitu keadaannya, ujung-ujungnya mesti Jongin dan Kyungsoo lagi yang akan dengan inisiatif turun tangan melerai dua bocah kekanakan nan menyusahkan itu. Soal kesabaran, mungkin saja Jongin dan Kyungsoo diberkahi hal semacam itu dengan berlipat-lipat jika untuk mengadapi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

Sebagai tambahan, manajer mereka sampai kewalahan. Laki-laki itu sudah angkat tangan saja ketimbang mengurusi dua makhluk _hiper _banyak tingkah macam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu. Jelas saja, _member _yang paling gaduh—jika sedang berada dalam sebuah mobil yang sama—itu sudah pasti mereka. Karena kalau sudah begitu mereka susah berhenti. Bahkan Chanyeol tak jarang menjadi dalang atas kenakalan yang mereka berdua perbuat. Apalagi kalau mereka tengah stress dengan jadwal latihan yang membludak, cara demontsrasi tidak langsungnya, ya, seperti itu. Dan biasanya, kalau di dalam mobil, mereka akan menurunkan kaca mobil sampai mentok dan kemudian mulai bernyanyi dengan suara melebihi keras. Dua pemuda itu tak henti bernyanyi sambil salah seorang gantian menunjukkan kebolehannya untuk _beatboxing._

"_Let it flow, bebedeul," _Itu kata Chanyeol dengan diamini Baekhyun.

Nilai lebihnya: orang banyak sering bilang kalau pasangan itu akan mirip satu sama lainnya. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah melakukannya dengan amat baik, sebab mereka sama-sama berisik! Yeah.

**.**

**.**

Mereka tengah berada di ruang khusus yang fungsinya untuk menunggu saat sebelum _on-air _untuk diwawancara kesepuluh kalinya di bulan Juni, kalau manajer tampan mereka tak salah mengitung. Beberapa wanita yang merupakan _staff _dari stasiun teve itu tampak berlalu lalang dengan raut gugup. Di sudut sana, ada seorang laki-laki _transgender _yang pekerjaannya sebagai _make-up artist, _sedang mendandani si ketua _Suho_ dengan tangannya yang terampil.

Bukan maksud menyombong, namun EXO-K memang sedang dalam jadwal sangat padat di pekan belakangan ini. Tawaran membanjir di mana-mana. Pekerjaan bagai makanan lezat siap santap, tercecer dan tinggal pilih yang disuka. Sampai hitungan siang ini saja mereka telah mengadiri dua tempat. Pagi tadi untuk menyanyi di M-Net, dan sekarang untuk acara wawancara eksklusif—yang katanya akan tayang ke seluruh _channel _di dataran Korea. Entah, toh mereka tidak mau ambil peduli.

Mereka memang mengeluarkan tenaga sebisanya, berusaha semaksimal yang dapat dicapai. Dan seperti kebiasannya yang tidak pernah tertinggal; Chanyeol akan memakai berbagai kesempatan untuk tetap bisa berada bersama dengan Baekhyun, dengan sedikit berdalih bahwa kegiatan itu banyak membantu dalam mengurangi rasa bosan. Mendampingi si laki-laki mungil yang sekarang ini gugup, terlihat dari butir peluh yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Maniknya yang bagai guguran daun di musim semi menatap raut gelisah dari Baekhyun. Ia merangkulnya dengan penuh kasih. Mengantarkan seluruh gelora yang laki-laki itu punya untuk sekedar memberi kekuatan pada si mungil.

"Kau yakin kau sedang baik-baik saja? Mukamu sedikit pucat, apa kau kelelahan?" Ia menepuk pundak si laki-laki mungil dengan pelan dan lembut. Heran, ia yang biasanya tanpa segan kali ini menyikapi Baekhyun seolah sayap kupu-kupu yang merapuh. Mungkin saja perilaku Chanyeol akan berubah 360 derajat kala memperhatikan si mungil Baekhyun-nya.

Baekhyun serentak menggeleng, dibalas dehaman dari Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum, namun sebetulnya ia tahu jika Baekhyun pasti sangat lelah kini. Dipaksa manggung berkali-kali tanpa jeda lumayan menguras energi. Alih-alih Chanyeol menanyai lebih lanjut, justru jemarinya mengusap surai legam Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sedikit menarik senyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, _pabboya. _Kau itu khawatirkan diri sendiri saja, memangnya kau tidak merasa lelah?" Ditantangnya Chanyeol dengan kalimat retorik. Ia menatap dengan penuh selidik. Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu acuh sambil terus membelai Baekhyun. "Kalau kau baik, aku otomatis baik juga…" katanya kemudian.

Baekhyun mencibir dengan gerakan mulut yang kentara dan mengangguk. Laki-laki itu lalu berjalan santai ke arah sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Tanpa diminta, Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba langsung berdiri di sebelahnya walau sebenarnya sudah tidak perlu lagi. Dandanan Chanyeol sudah nampak _fits _semua.

Baekhyun memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dan Chanyeol dari cermin besar itu. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri melihat dengan seksama wajah mulus Baekhyun sebelum sebuah tepukan keras terasa mendarat di bahunya.

Chanyeol segera membalik badan, "Yah!" sergahnya agak kencang, dan tercekat begitu mendapati Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan iritasi. Nadanya diturunkan menjadi merajuk, "Mengapa _Hyung _memukulku?"

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau itu sudah seperti orangtua Baekhyun saja. Ke mana-mana mesti berdua. Tidak pernah lepas, melekat ke sisi mana Baekhyun melangkah. Dasar anak aneh!" dumalnya setengah bercanda dan Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan tatapan garangnya.

"Sialan…," lirih Chanyeol pelan, namun setelahnya ia malah tertawa keras membenarkan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan.

Memang benar Chanyeol begitu. Dia memang terus melekat dengan Baekhyun, seperti sekarang ini.

Pembawa acara wanita itu menyambut mereka dengan sumringah, mulutnya menebar senyum sangat lebar. Setelah mempersilahkan para _member _tenang di posisinya, ia mulai membuka acara dengan konteks tertulis.

Beberapa _taking scene _mereka lakoni untuk jangka beberapa menit. Tak lama telah masuk acara inti yaitu bertanya-tanya seputar keseharian EXO;

"Kami dengar, kalian semua tinggal di satu _dorm? _Berapa banyak kamar yang ada dan bagaimana cara membagi-baginya?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan mikropon.

Adalah Chanyeol yang kebagian tugas menyambutnya. Ia tersenyum khas seraya menerima mikropon, "Dua _member _berbagi satu kamar masing-masing. Dan saya kebagian berbagi tempat dengan Baekhyun, si _magnae _Sehun dengan _uri leader _Suho, dan Kai dengan Dio."

Pembawa acara wanita itu mengadiahkannya dengan cengiran cukup lebar, nampak tertarik. "_Well, _kalau begitu kalian pasti tahu mengenai kebiasaan teman sekamar masing-masing sebelum tidur, kan? Apa ada yang mengeluarkan suara keras ketika sedang tidur?"

Baekhyun buru-buru menyela sebelum yang lain menjawab, "Ya, ya. Cara bernapas Chanyeol sungguh buruk. Sebelum dia pergi ke tempat tidur, dia selalu mengeluh pilek dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur!" ucapnya mendiplomasi.

Chanyeol yang tidak terima mengerutkan dahinya konstan, "Baekhyun juga. Dia selalu merintih seperti anak anjing sebanyak 40 kali sebelum tidurnya,"

Kilatan garang dapat jelas terlihat menyambar-nyambar dari pasang mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang saling melempar pandang di tempatnya. Tak lama kemudian sang pembawa acara tersenyum sekilas, "Apa kamar lain ada yang bermasalah seperti mereka?" tudingnya.

Sisa _member _kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan serempak mengibaskan tangan mereka ke udara, "Tidak. Kami semua tidur dengan bahagia."

Lantas pandangan mata Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol perlahan meneduh. Ia tersenyum pelan, "Mungkin seharusnya kita tidak membocorkan itu." ucapnya. Chanyeol tertawa sebentar, "Yeah. Tapi yang penting kita saling mencintai~"

Kemudian mereka semua tertawa.

**.**

**.**

Mereka sudah dekat bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Ingat saat beberapa wawancara, Baekhyun mengatakan: "Aku sudah bergabung dengan tim terbaru. Yang pertama aku dekati adalah Chanyeol yang usianya sama sepertiku. Karena kami tinggal di arah yang sama, kami akan mengambil kereta bawah tanah dan pulang bersama setelah berlatih, kami memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbicara. Ternyata dia juga teman dari temanku."

Dan kata-kata Baekhyun diperkuat dengan ujaran Jongin yang juga mengatakan bahwa: "Pada awalnya sedikit terkejut, Baekhyun bergabung dengan kami sangat terlambat tetapi dia menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol hanya dalam satu malam."

_Well, _bukti yang kuat untuk sekedar meyakini mereka sebagai sahabat, kan?

**.**

**.**

Sehun pernah bilang jika sifat Baekhyun kekanakan.

Joonmyeon juga berkata kalau Baekhyun adalah _member _paling kekanakan setelah Jongin dan Sehun. Tapi ia menambahkan jika itu Jongin dan Sehun mungkin masih dapat ditolerir sebab mereka memang masih anak-anak, berbeda dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang tak sengaja mendengarnya akan cemberut. Ia berdalih dengan kata selama ia tidak merepotkan orang lain, ia akan berusaha mengurangi sifatnya yang kekanakan itu. Karena semua orang juga punya batas waktu berbeda dalam mengukur kemampuannya bertindak lebih dewasa dalam segala hal. Bukan hanya fisik, namun juga dalam masalah keteguhan dan kesungguhan hatinya.

Di lain waktu Chanyeol pernah bilang kalau Baekhyun bukan hanya tingkahnya yang seperti anak-anak tapi juga pikirannya yang kekanakan.

Mungkin memang laki-laki itu betul dalam hal menganalisa, Baekhyun memang terlampau kekanakan.

Siang itu mereka pergi main ke salah satu pusat belanja yang letaknya di pusat kota. Hanya berdua saja, mereka sengaja. Dengan sedikit melakukan penyamaran, dan juga dalih hanya ingin pergi ke taman kota, mereka nekat. Kata Chanyeol ini sebagai ganti kencan mereka yang selalu batal, gagal terlaksana sebab tak punya waktu luang. Dan sekarang di sinilah mereka. Di depan sebuah bangunan dua tingkatdengan hingar bingar yang bahkan terdengar jelas dari balik pembatas ruang, sekat. Baekhyun setengah bergidik.

"Kau tak berniat mengajakku masuk ke sana, kan, Yeol?" Laki-laki mungil itu bertanya dengan penuh pengharapan pada yang lebih tinggi.

Tapi berbeda dengan reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru asyik dengan dunianya. Ia tak sama sekali mengedipkan mata semenjak lensanya memaku papan bertuliskan _game center. _Dengan pasti ia menyeret lengan Baekhyun, mengajak laki-laki mungil itu masuk ke dalam tanpa mengindahkan racauannya. Baekhyun meronta keras. Demi celana dalam Jongin sekalipun itu, ia berani sumpah jika ia sangat-amat benci yang namanya dunia _virtual _semacam itu.

Mereka sudah menapak lantai _game center _itu. Dan Chanyeol masih betah mencengkram lengan Baekhyun-nya dengan melihat pemandangan indah di sini. Ia sumringah, sedangkan Baekhyun sudah suntuk. Suara dentum musik aneh yang Baekhyun asumsikan berasal dari macam-macam perangkat _game _bodoh itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Baekhyun sempat dibuat heran, bagaimana bisa seseorang merasa puas dengan mengabiskan waktu di tempat laknat begini? Bahkan kini Chanyeol pun terhipnotis, oh Tuhan!

Ruangan itu ada di lantai bawah. Cukup kecil tapi karena ditata rapih, jadi terlihat besar. Di situ ada sofa memanjang berbentuk L yang letaknya di pojok ruangan, di sampingnya berdiri mesin penjual minuman. Dan di dekat tempat mereka berdiri ada semacam kasir atau tempat untuk membeli _cash_. Itu khusus dirancang bagi pengunjung yang berminat ingin main sampai lupa waktu.

Baekhyun kembali heboh, "Kau masuk ke dalam arena main, kencan kita batal!" serunya tepat di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lewat ekor matanya, "Hoh?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyentak lengannya dengan keras dan mengentak langkah. Ditinggalkannya Chanyeol di sana yang masih melongo dengan aneh, "Hei, kau mau ke mana, Baekhyun? Baek, Baek? Hei!"

Dan terpaksa acara kencan itu batal karena Baekhyun mendadak jadi tukang ngambek dan merajuk dibawa pulang. Itu juga membuat Chanyeol agak pusing.

Beberapa malam setelah kejadian Baekhyun merajuk itu, butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Chanyeol untuk meredakan emosi si laki-laki mungil dalam dekapannya.

Mereka tidak bertegur sapa dalam jangka dua malam, namun itu sudah membuat Chanyeol tidak betah. Ia tidak ingin pertengkarannya dengan Baekhyun akan melebar sampai ke mana-mana hanya karena persoalan _game center _tempo hari itu. Dengan sedikit membuang egonya yang tinggi—sebab Baekhyun tak akan sudi—Chanyeol mengetuk pintu berkayu eboni itu. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam namun ia tetap nekat memasukinya.

Ia mendengus ketika melihat Baekhyun membungkus diri dalam-dalam di balik selimut tebalnya, hanya menyisakan kepala. "Hei," Chanyeol menggoyangkan lengannya sedikit, menoel Baekhyun sesekali. "Bangun, kau belum makan, kan?"

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng beberapa kali dengan selimut masih menutup tubuhnya. Kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan kiri, semakin mengerat pelukan dengan gulingnya. Benar bukan, Baekhyun memang seseorang yang kekanakan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Baek? Kau merajuk padaku? Ayolah…, jangan kekanakan begini." Chanyeol sekarang mengguncang pinggang Baekhyun dengan cukup menggunakan tenaganya. Buntalan berisi yang tak tak lain adalah Baekhyun terisak sesekali. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menyibak selimut dengan kasar, "Apa—Memangnya apa maumu?!"

Chanyeol sedikit mengela napas sebelum melembutkan pandangnya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun dengan satu gerakan yang terlampau tiba-tiba, "Maafkan aku…," bisiknya bagai seduan dawai di telinga si laki-laki mungil. Ia melonggarkan rengkuhannya lalu dengan sunyi mengecup bibir tipis milik kekasihnya, tak lupa melumat sesekali—kalau dipikir agak lumayan buat modus, dua hari tanpa belahan menggoda Baekhyun itu membuat Chanyeol rada merana. Chanyeol memeluknya lagi dan tak lama setelahnya Baekhyun langsung tersedu. Dipukulnya dada Chanyeol sembari berkata, "Dasar bodoh."

Ya. Chanyeol memang selalu akan jadi pihak yang mengalah sebab ia mengerti Baekhyun dengan hatinya. Ia selalu meminta maaf lebih dulu meski bukan sepenuhnya ia yang melakukan kesalahan. Itulah sebabnya meski mereka bertengkar hampir setiap hari, pertengkaran mereka tak pernah lebih dari jangka tiga hari. Mengerti maksudnya?

**.**

**.**

Mereka selalu tidak pernah lepas dari sorotan publik.

Selalu ada saja _fans _perempuan tak kehabisan informasi tentang mereka. Bahkan, _up-to-date! _Seperti mode pakaian saja, ya.

Tentang bagaimana cara Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang bicara dengan menggunakan mikropon dan menyapa gerombolan penggemar mereka. Atau juga ketika potret _netizen _mendapati mata Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya terhadap Baekhyun ketika si laki-laki mungil tengah melakukan _perform _di panggung.

Lalu kembali ke masa-masa awal mereka debut. Waktu itu Baekhyun ingat sekali ia pernah diwawancarai salah seorang reporter yang menanyakan hal agak konyol. Tidak aneh-aneh dan menjurus ke sesuatu yang bukan-bukan sih, tapi cukup membuat geli. Maklum, itu yang mengirim pertanyaannya dari seorang _fans _perempuan. Dan mungkin pribadinya masih adolesen. Pertanyaannya begini: "Menurutmu, siapa yang paling tampan di Korea?" Dan dengan tidak membuang banyak waktu Baekhyun segera menjawabnya dengan, "Wonbin dan Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol pun serupa. Tiap ada yang menanyainya dengan pertanyaan sekitar: "Siapa yang paling tampan di Korea?" Dengan pasti laki-laki tinggi itu akan menjawabnya dengan menyertakan nama Baekhyun di salah satu opsi. Meski pertanyaan itu harus diralat menjadi ini, sih: "Siapa yang tercantik di jagad Korea?"—eh.

Terlalu naïf kalau dibilang hanya iseng-iseng, kan?

**.**

**.**

Mereka lahir di tahun yang sama. Sama-sama 1992. Sama-sama pula berusia 22.

Baekhyun yang lahir lebih awal pada 6 Mei 1992, dan kemudian diikuti Chanyeol yang lahir pada 27 November 1992.

Seringkali Baekhyun merasa frustasi dalam malamnya yang damai. Ia ingin Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan "_Hyung_" karena umur Baekhyun memang lebih tua beberapa bulan ketimbang Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menolak, ia akan membantah dengan sikapnya yang ngeyel dan menyebalkan. Alasannya karena Chanyeol tidak suka memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu—tidak cocok. Dan itu pernah membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis sambil mencakar tembok. Apalagi jika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang mengejek macam ini: "Baekhyun-_ah~_"

Uh.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol paling suka menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun juga suka bagaimana cara Chanyeol mengaitkan jemari mereka ke dalam satu tautan dalam tanpa ujung. Itu membuatnya bagai di awang-awang dan merasa begitu berwarna.

Pernah ketika Chanyeol sedang gugup, ia akan dengan refleks mencaritahu keberadaan Baekhyun untuk segera menggenggam jemari mungil itu dalam rengkuhan. Pengalih rasa gugup, menurutnya. Baekhyun tidak mengerti juga apa hubungannya gugup dengan tangan mereka yang bergenggaman. Namun, selama itu Chanyeol, adakah alasan yang masuk akal bagi Baekhyun untuk menolak atau sekedar mengatakan tidak?

Jelasnya satu—

—tidak ada.

Chanyeol juga seorang yang usil. Acapkali ia mencuri makanan ringan Baekhyun dan memakannya diam-diam tanpa permisi. Ok, yang seperti ini tidak usah ditiru.

Chanyeol akan tertawa-tawa ketika Baekhyun kebingungan mencari jatah _snack-_nya yang mengilang beberapa bungkus.Laki-laki itu tahu benar akan Baekhyun mungilnya yang sangat menyukai makanan ringan. Semua jenis yang Baekhyun beli akan ia simpan di loker pribadinya di kamar mereka. Ada beberapa merek ciki, permen, susu kotak, serta macam lainnya. Dan itu sengaja Baekhyun taruh sana sebab ia tahu jika mengumbarnya pasti manajer _hyung _akan marah-marah padanya dan mulai berceramah dengan isi khotbah yang itu-itu terus.

Tapi anehnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangka jika Chanyeol yang mencuri makanan-makanan ringannya yang berharga. Padahal serigala berbulu domba itu ada di dekatnya, ck.

Lalu ada tiga hal mutlak yang mereka yakini hingga detik ini yakni kebiasaan mereka. Baekhyun punya tiga kebiasaan rutin, yaitu; makan, tidur, dan memukul Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol pun punya tiga kebiasaan rutin, yaitu; makan, tidur, dan mengganggu Baekhyun.

Dan dari semua fakta yang mereka lakoni dalam kerutinan sehari-hari adalah mereka melakukannya atas dasar; cinta.

**.**

**.**

Seringkali hubungan mereka diwarnai oleh berbagai macam _pallet. _Bagai gradien menakjubkan di hampar angkasa sana. Menyejukkan mata, sebab enak dilihat. Kaya, dan meneduhkan jiwa.

Biru, merah, hijau…, kuning! Sudah layaknya pelangi saja.

Baekhyun bilang dia menyukai pelangi. Dan pelangi akan hadir hanya ketika hujan turun. Di saat-saat seperti itulah yang kadang juga mereka tunggu. Apa pasal? Mudah, mereka akan keluar kala hujan turun dengan deras, salah satu kesukaan mereka hingga sekarang. Mereka bandel, mereka tidak akan membawa payung meski diwejangi macam-macam nasehat ala manajer _hyung. _Mereka akan berdiam diri di atap cukup lama, dengan posisi agak intim.

Baekhyun akan menumpangkan kepalanya yang penat di bahu lebar Chanyeol-nya, sementara Chanyeol sendiri akan membisikkannya nada cinta lewat kata-kata konyol yang asal dirangkainya. Sekedar lewat saja, karena sesungguhnya, Chanyeol tak pernah menyukai yang namanya puisi ataupun sastra.

Beberapa lama mereka akan betah termangu, sampai ketika salah satunya akan mengeluh bosan, Chanyeol akan dengan inisiatif membuka jaketnya dan memeluk tubuh menggigil Baekhyun dalam hangat peluknya. Pelukan yang sudah seperti akhir dari segalanya. Ia merengkuh tubuh itu seakan Baekhyun ialah permata indah yang patut untuk dicermati hingga barang sedetik tak mau lepas. Baekhyun seolah magnetnya. Baekhyun itu gravitasinya.

Mereka berjalan dalam hujan dan tertawa-tawa, ditemani kopi _cup _dari kafe terdekat—berjalan di sepanjang trotoar jalanan. Dan meski ada beberapa kuda besi yang khilaf menyipratkan air becekan, Baekhyun tidak pernah marah. Karena ia tahu di sana ada Chanyeol, sang pelindung perkasanya. Karena jika hujan, Chanyeol akan terus memayungi Baekhyun sebab ia lebih tinggi. Bukan dengan payung, tapi cukup dengan tautan lengan mereka.

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah masuk bulan Mei akhir. Juni tengah menjelang, dan itu artinya musim di Korea telah berganti menjadi musim panas.

Musim panas di sana memang tidak pernah seekstrim ini sebelumnya, _CEO_ mereka saja sampai mengeluh kesal. Tapi sekarang ini suhu memang mendekati 40 derajat _celcius,_ seolah membakar kulit-kulit sesiapa yang berani menantang surya tengah hari bolong begini.

Chanyeol sedang mengeluh tentang performa mereka yang sedikit mengendur, Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya dengan cemberut. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol akan semarah ini ketika pulang tampil, ia cukup sabar. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa, si laki-laki tinggi terus-terusan mendengus seraya melempar pandangan membunuh untuk siapapun yang berani mengusik.

Namun perselisihan di antara _member _tidak pernah berlangsung lama, karena Baekhyun akan segera merajuk lewat gayanya yang begitu _aegyo _terhadap Chanyeol yang sedang _moody_.

Yang sering memicu pertengkaran mereka di musim panas adalah juga ketika mereka memilih memutuskan sesuatu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan selalu punya persepsi berbeda, pendapatnya beragam—dan tidak pernah sama.

Dan ini musim panas. Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol akan pergi ke swalayan paling dekat yang ada di blok di _dorm _mereka dan langsung melesat ke rak eskrim. Baekhyun akan mengantungi es dengan varian rasa stroberi sebanyak-banyaknya ke kantung belanja, tapi Chanyeol akan dengan tega menukarnya dengan rasa yang ia suka: pisang.

Kalau sudah begitu pasti Baekhyun akan merajuk, yang ujung-ujungnya tahu sendiri; Chanyeol akan menyerah!

Ia hanya bisa bilang, "Terserahmu sajalah, Baekhyun. Yang terpenting aku cinta kamu." Begitu.

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol tidak pintar berbohong, sebab kalau dia bohong mukanya menampakkan: Aku sedang bohong."

Itu pendapat Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol yang gugup menyembunyikan kenakalannya dari manajer _hyung _dan ulahnya mencorat-coret dinding. Saat itu ia akan memerah dengan mengatakan, "Aku tidak," Namun Baekhyun terus-terusan memojokkannya dengan bilang, "Dia memang!" Dan sepertinya yang begitu akan berlangsung dua jam ke depan.

**.**

**.**

Mereka teman sekamar.

Sebenarnya semua berawal dari sebuah taruhan kocak ala _member _di tengah malam persis hari Kamis. Malam Jumat.

Awal mereka bisa sekamar adalah karena Chanyeol yang kalah taruhan dengan Suho.

Sampai sekarang mereka masih sekamar. Maka itu Chanyeol bisa tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun sebelum tidur yang gemar mengajak laki-laki tinggi itu bermain permainan konyol. Batu, gunting, kertas. Hukumannya, barangsiapa yang kalah, ia yang beruntung…

Karena dalih teman sekamar jugalah, ketika Baekhyun sedang melipati bajunya, ia akan dengan senang hati melipat baju Chanyeol-nya.

Baekhyun selalu akan membuat suara-suara aneh saat tidur, dan kapanpun Chanyeol tidak bisa membangunkannya dengan menyenggol, ia akan mendorongnya dari tempat tidur dalam satu tendangan. Ekstrem memang, tapi sudah biasa.

Di malam-malam sepi yang dingin di musim salju, Baekhyun akan memasang penghangat ruangan di kamar mereka dengan melebihkan suhu beberapa derajat. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa jika tidur dengan suhu yang dingin. AC akan dimatikan, dan dia akan tidur menelungkup seperti anak anjing dalam lingkup selimut wol. Dengan Chanyeol terbaring di sampingnya.

Namun sejujurnya, itu membuat Chanyeol tidak betah. Ia tidak pernah suka tidur dengan suhu kamar terlalu hangat. Panas, katanya. Pada saat seperti inilah, Chanyeol akan bangun dengan bertelanjang dada dan berkeringat seperti habis marathon untuk kemudian meninggalkan ruangan dan lebih pilih tidur di sofa karena dia tidak ingin membangunkan Baekhyun.

Kesimpulannya; kadang-kadang Chanyeol juga bisa menjadi berjiwa besar jika itu menyangkut Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

Yang unik dari mereka berdua adalah mengenai tinggi badan mereka yang mencolok.

Baekhyun dengan tinggi yang dapat disebut pendek untuk ukuran pria, dengan Chanyeol yang badannya bagai tiang listrik—Namsan Tower, malah.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol akan menggoda Baekhyun dengan cara menyetarakan tangannya di atas kepala Baekhyun dan disejajarkan dengan dirinya sendiri. Lalu akan menyombong dengan berujar, "Aku lebih tinggi darimu."

Baekyhun kesal, memang. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyalahi takdir. Sebab tinggi badan itu pulalah yang membuat mereka nampak manis dilihat jika berdiri berdampingan. Dan mereka memiliki perbedaan tinggi badan 11 centi. Itu artinya, mereka dapat digolongkan sebagai pasangan ideal, sebab, pasangan yang sempurna adalah pasangan yang memiliki perbedaan ketinggian sekitar 10-12 centi. Wow.

**.**

**.**

Meskipun mereka dekat dan komunikasi mereka terbilang intensif, tidak jarang Chanyeol akan marah ketika Baekhyun menelantarkannya atau tidak mengajaknya bicara.

Biasanya Chanyeol marah karena hal sepele, dia tidak suka diabaikan ataupun dibuat cemburu.

Maka tidak heran ketika suatu momen terekam di acara _fansign, _posisi awal yang telah diatur agensi, Chanyeol rubah seenak udel. Posisinya adalah: Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan terakhir Jongin. Tapi Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk, pindah ke tempatnya. Jadilah posisinya ditukar menjadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bersebelahan, dan Jongin serta Kyungsoo yang juga bersampingan.

Masih di acara _fansign _yang sama, Chanyeol yang berdiri setelah mengucap salam, membisikkan sesuatu terhadap Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian ia berbalik untuk Kyungsoo, sehingga Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kembali dan ia jatuh ke lantai, lalu pada akhirnya mereka berpegangan tangan, tetapi Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

**.**

**.**

Hubungan mereka memang sangat kekanakan dan tidak dewasa. Tapi, sentuhan fisik mereka terhadap satu sama lainnya terbilang sering.

Chanyeol tahu di mana titik sensitif Baekhyun berada, yakni di tengkuk belakangnya. Dan Chanyeol paling suka menyentuhnya ketika akan tidur.

Sementara itu Baekhyun sangat senang memegang dan juga mengganduli leher jenjang Chanyeol karena dia juga menyukainya.

Mereka tidak akan segan menunjukkan intensitas kasih sayang terhadap para penggemar labil mereka. Katanya sih, yang namanya BaekYeol _shipper._

**.**

**.**

Ketika mereka berada di London, Baekhyun pernah kehilangan jejak Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masuk ke sebuah toko roti. Baekhyun melirik sekitar dan terus bertanya-tanya, "Di mana Chanyeol?" Dan untungnya, seorang _fan__s_ segera mendekati Baekhyun dan mengatakan kepadanya ke mana mereka pergi.

Seorang _fans _pernah berkata dalam suatu kesempatan:

"Bukankah Chanyeol seperti suami yang mengurus istrinya? (re: Baekhyun)"

Lalu Chanyeol dapat mendengar para _fans_ berteriak BaekYeol dan dia sengaja meletakkan tangannya di Baekhyun dan meringkuk lebih dekat kepadanya.

Dan ya, jika mengurutkan semua yang sudah dilewati bersama-sama sampai saat ini, sepertinya persepsi itu tidak terlalu buruk.

**.**

**.**

Ini masih tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Hari itu hari ulangtahun Baekhyun yang ke-20.

Chanyeol dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi dan gayanya yang sok, maju ke depan _audience _dan meraih mikropon.

Dengan senyumnya yang kelewat lebar ia bilang, "Ini yang namanya Baekhyun. Dan kami sedang dalam hubungan cinta~" dengan nadanya yang menggebu dan tak lupa merangkul si laki-laki mungil ke dalam pelukan. Hari itu menyenangkan. Mungkin Baekhyun sempat berpikir jika itu adalah hari ulangtahun paling berkesan yang ia punyai dalam hidup.

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol pernah mengungkapkan unek-uneknya tentang Baekhyun. Katanya, Baekhyun jadi tidak peduli lagi padanya dengan keberadaan pacar barunya. Ia diibaratkan tersingkir. Saat itu Chanyeol melebih-lebihkan dan ternyata pacar yang dimaksud itu tidak lain hanyalah sebuah _i-Pad!_

**.**

**.**

Sebagai penutup kisah, aku takkan membagi kenyataan lebih manis tapi ini benar adanya. Terserah, ingin percaya atau tidak tapi yang jelas—

Siang itu cukup terik. Matahari berpendar dengan kokoh di cakrawala yang bentangannya melingkupi pandang. Beruntung kedua insan itu tengah berada di ruang tunggu sebuah bandar udara. Baekhyun asyik mendengarkan lagu-lagu mereka lewat _headset, _sementara Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya mengalunkan siul.

Dasarnya Chanyeol mudah jenuh, ia mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mendengarkan musik lewat alat itu, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol. Tangannya iseng menoel-noel lengan pemuda yang lebih mungil.

Yang diusik hanya diam sembari melayangkan tatapan main-mainnya. "_So? _Apa masalahmu, Tuan Park?!"

Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu seraya mendengus dan beberapa detik kemudian mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan mesra. Membuat beberapa rona tipis di permukaan penuh macam salju tanpa cela milik Baekhyun. "Aku mencintaimu." ujarnya.

Baekhyun memilih diam dengan menundukkan kepalanya malu menatap si laki-laki tinggi. Sebagai ganti ia hanya mengangguk sekali waktu dan itu telah banyak membuat Chanyeol mengerti.

Bahwa cinta tak melulu mesti berkata-kata.

Berapa banyak orang yang mengatakan ini masih tabu, itu terserah. Berapa banyak yang tidak peduli, juga terserah. Dan meski banyak yang bilang **BaekYeol is not real**, itu juga bukan pokok masalah paling kompleks yang pernah ada.

Biar ada yang ngotot memihak salah satu, jangan pedulikan. BaekYeol is not real itu hanya ujaran. Yang terpenting—

Cukup mereka di sini. Dengan tautan tangan meski tanpa diselingi ucapan cinta. Cukup mereka berdua menyanding diri, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan cukup biarkan waktu yang akan menyelesaikan problematika hidup ini.

Toh, mereka saling mencintai. Bukan begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**~OoO~**

**[A/N]**

Thx to read. This is a revised ver. from **BaekYeol is Not Real**. I fixed it last nite, on 11 pm. Maybe there's new readers that read these? Welcome, I'mma glad to camin' u!

Silent reader? Oh, I know the viewers of **BaekYeol is Not Real **is much. But FYI: I makin' this fanfiction along night. Only it I can say, hope you'll gonna understood me.

Back to these revised ver., sebetulnya nggak ada yg beda dari versi yg kemarin sih, cuma di sini Az sedikit merapihkan dan menanggapi komentar dari versi yg kemarin. Well, **much thx to all reviewer on old ver**., di revisi yg sekarang sudah Az buat 'align text left', moga nyaman pas dibaca ulang.

Ah, khusus untuk salah seorang **Guest **yg (mungkin) merahasiakan namanya dari publik, dan barangkali membaca ulang FF ini, terimakasih juga atas masukannya. Iya, Az pun tahu kalau FF itu selamanya fiksi dan tidak nyata, tapi dapatkah jika memakai bahasa yg lebih santun lagi jika berkomentar—dan jangan terang-terangan menggunakan diksi 'bodoh'— bukan apa-apa, Az kurang click sedikit, mungkin karena itu terdengar lumayan kasar, Darling :)

Terimakasih untuk semua perhatiannya. Here was Az with ma bunch of luv! #kisseu#

.

.

#footnotes#

_Check it out—fakta BaekYeol yg Az jadikan referensi FF ini_

#BaekYeol di Hangul adalah "백열" (BaegYeol) yang berarti "Cahaya Putih/_White Heat_" dan dalam bahasa Indonesia berarti "Pijaran". Yang adalah semua tentang "Cahaya dan Api" dan, "Tanpa api, tidak ada cahaya. Tanpa Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak ada."

#Baekyeol sama-sama _hyperactive__._

#Mereka dikenal sebagai "moodmaker" EXO-K bersama dengan _maknae_ Sehun.

#Manajer EXO adalah yang paling bermasalah tentang anggota yang terlalu gaduh di dalam mobil, terutama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol – yang satu terus bernyanyi sementara yang lain terus _beatboxing_.

#Saat EXO-K berada di Younha's Starry Night Radio, Chanyeol mengatakan terkadang apabila sedang di dalam mobil, ia dan Baekhyun akan bernyanyi. Mereka akan menurunkan kaca mobil dan mulai bernyanyi dengan suara keras.

#BaekYeol memiliki cara sendiri untuk melepaskan stres; selama perjalanan EXO di dalam perjalanan pulang dari jadwal mereka, mereka akan membuka jendela mobil dan menyanyikan lagu-lagu keras di jalan-jalan yang kosong.

#Suho: Bagi saya, yang lebih sulit untuk mengurus mereka (re: BaekYeol) dibandingkan mengurus _maknaes_ (re: Kai dan Sehun).

#Ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertengkar, orang-orang yang menderita selalu Kai dan Dio yang mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka.

#Pasangan ini selalu berisik dan bersemangat ketika mereka bersama-sama.

#Chanyeol suka sekali mengikuti Baekhyun.

#[Wawancara] / _MC_: "Kami mendengar kalian semua tinggal di satu asrama. Berapa banyak kamar yang ada dan bagaimana itu dibagi-bagi?" / Chanyeol: "Dua anggota berbagi satu kamar masing-masing dan saya berbagi tambang dengan Baekhyun, yang lain adalah bahwa Sehun dan Suho berbagi ruang sementara Kai dan Dio adalah teman sekamar." / _MC_: "Anda harus tahu kebiasaan masing-masing tidur, apakah itu menjadi seseorang yang membuat suara dari hidung mereka?" / Baekhyun: "Bernapas Chanyeol adalah benar-benar keras. Sebelum dia pergi ke tempat tidur, dia selalu pilek dan itu begitu keras bahwa saya tidak bisa tidur." / Chanyeol: (Mencoba melawan) "Baekhyun selalu merintih sekitar 40 kali selama tidurnya seperti anak anjing." /_ MC_: "Apakah kamar lain juga ada yang bermasalah?" (Sisa dari anggota berjabat tangan mereka di udara) "Tidak, kita semua tidur bahagia." / Baekhyun: (Melihat Chanyeol) "Mungkin kita seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu…" / Chanyeol: "Tapi kami saling mencintai," (Tertawa).

#Saat Interview High Cut yang menanyakan tentang kebiasaan tidur, Baekhyun mengatakan Chanyeol mendengkur saat tidur. "Itu Chanyeol! Saat tidur, napasnya sangat keras! Selain itu dia juga suka mendengus dengan keras sebelum tertidur. Karena itu aku selalu kesulitan untuk tidur karena semua keberisikan yang dibuat olehnya."

#Chanyeol pun membalas kata-kata Baekhyun, "_Well,_ kau, kau selalu mendengking seperti anjing hingga 40 kali sebelum tidur!"

#Mereka sudah dekat bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Saat diwawancara, Baekhyun mengatakan, "Saya bergabung dengan tim terbaru. Yang pertama aku dekat adalah Chanyeol siapa usia yang sama seperti saya. Karena kami tinggal di arah yang sama, kami akan mengambil kereta bawah tanah dan pulang bersama setelah berlatih, kami memiliki banyak waktu untuk berbicara. Ternyata dia juga teman dari teman saya." Dan Kai juga mengatakan bahwa: "Pada awalnya saya sedikit terkejut, Baekhyun bergabung dengan kami sangat terlambat tetapi dia menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol hanya dalam satu malam."

#Baekhyun adalah _trainee_ paling pendek jangkanya, dia pertama dari dulu udah dekat dengan Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol itu baik dan arah pulang mereka waktu masih jadi _trainee_ itu searah.

#Baekhyun adalah yang terakhir untuk bergabung dengan grup, tetapi ia menjadi dekat dengan Chanyeol hanya dalam satu malam.

#Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak hanya kekanak-kanakan dalam tindakan, tapi kadang-kadang pikirannya juga seperti anak-anak.

#Chanyeol dan Baekhyun suka bermain _game online_.

#Ketika pertengkaran keduanya berlangsung, Chanyeol pasti akan menjadi orang yang meminta maaf.

#Ketika _fan__s_ bertanya: "Siapa yang paling tampan di Korea?" Baekhyun menjawab: "Wonbin _Ahjussi _& Park Chanyeol." Begitu juga sebaliknya dengan Chanyeol.

#Mereka lahir pada tahun yang sama, yaitu 1992. Baekhyun lahir lebih awal 6 Mei 1992. Diikuti oleh Chanyeol 6 bulan kemudian pada tanggal 27 November 1992.

#Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol tetap memanggilnya _hyung_ karena Baekhyun lebih tua dari Chanyeol meskipun mereka lahir di tahun yang sama. Tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah suka memanggilnya itu. Chanyeol lebih suka memanggilnya, ''Baekhyun".

#Sehun suka meniru gaya Chanyeol ketika memanggil Baekhyun "Baekhyun _ahh_~ Baekhyun~"

#Chanyeol suka mengambil lengan/pergelangan tangan Baekhyun ketika mereka berada di bandara atau publik.

#Chanyeol suka mencuri makanan ringan Baekhyun dan memakannya.

#Chanyeol suka melakukan 3 hal: Makan, tidur dan mengganggu Baekhyun.

#Baekhyun suka melakukan 3 hal: Makan, tidur dan memukul Chanyeol.

#Chanyeol nampak selalu memayungi Baekhyun saat hujan. Karena ia lebih tinggi.

#Baekhyun akan melakukan _aegyo_ ketika Chanyeol marah.

#Yang sering memicu perjuangan mereka adalah ketika mereka memiliki pendapat yang berbeda. Seperti menentukan rasa eskrim. Baekhyun suka rasa stroberi, sementara Chanyeol suka pisang, mereka akan berdebat tentang hal ini, tetapi pada akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya akan menyerah.

#Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol bukan pembohong yang baik, akan ada ekspresi di wajahnya yang menunjukkan dia berbohong.

#Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman sekamar karena Chanyeol kalah taruhan dengan Suho.

#Ketika Baekhyun melipat pakaiannya ia juga akan melipatkan Chanyeol.

#Baekhyun memiliki kebiasaan sebelum ia tidur; dia akan bermain batu-kertas-gunting dengan Chanyeol.

#Baekhyun selalu akan membuat suara-suara aneh saat tidur, dan kapanpun Chanyeol tidak bisa membangunkannya dengan menyenggol, ia akan mendorongnya dari tempat tidur dalam satu tendangan.

#Chanyeol mengatakan Baekhyun yang akan menyesuaikan pemanas (atmosfir kamar) lantai untuk suhu sangat tinggi dan Baekhyun akan merasa benar-benar nyaman. Tapi Chanyeol berpikir bahwa itu terlalu panas, jadi bukannya menurunkan suhu, Chanyeol akan pergi ke sofa ruang tamu untuk tidur.

#BaekYeol memiliki perbedaan ketinggian 11 cm. Ketinggian ideal antara pasangan adalah 10-12 cm. Dengan kata lain, BaekYeol adalah pasangan yang sempurna dengan perbedaan ketinggian yang ideal.

#Chanyeol suka menggoda Baekhyun yang amat pendek. Setelah Kai melihat itu, ia akan pergi ke Chanyeol dan menari di depan dirinya.

#Pada _fansign,_ posisi itu sudah benar; Baekhyun, Dio, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Kemudian Chanyeol pindah sebelah Baekhyun dan Dio pindah sebelah Kai.

#[12.07.25] Chanyeol berbisik kepada Baekhyun tapi ia berbalik untuk Dio, sehingga Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kembali dan ia jatuh ke lantai, sehingga pada akhirnya mereka berpegangan tangan, tetapi Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol.

#Hubungan BaekYeol adalah sangat kekanak-kanakan dan tidak dewasa.

#Chanyeol tahu di mana titik sensitif Baekhyun berada, yaitu tepat di belakang leher/wilayah tengkuk Baekhyun.

#Baekhyun suka memegang dan kadang-kadang menggantung kepada Chanyeol karena dia suka itu, Chanyeol juga sering memegang ke Baekhyun.

#Ketika mereka berada di London, Baekhyun kehilangan jejak Chanyeol dan Sehun yang masuk ke toko. Seorang _fan__s_ mendekati Baekhyun dan mengatakan kepadanya di mana mereka pergi. Baekhyun bertanya pada penggemar itu: "Chanyeol _eodiseo?_" Yang berarti: "Chanyeol di mana?"

#Seorang _fans_ pernah berkata: "Bukankah mereka terlihat seperti seorang suami (Chanyeol) mengurus istrinya (Baekhyun)?" (Tertawa)

#Chanyeol mendengar para _fans_ berteriak BaekYeol dan dia sengaja meletakkan tangannya di Baekhyun dan meringkuk lebih dekat kepadanya.

#Para penggemar yang menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Baekhyun mengatakan Chanyeol pertama kali membuka acara dengan isi pidato yang begini, "Ini adalah Baekhyun, teman sekamar saya dan kami berada dalam hubungan cinta."

#Chanyeol marah pada Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki pacar baru, yang ternyata sebuah _i__-__Pad_.

#Chanyeol sering mengklaim bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mencintai dia juga.


End file.
